Flashbacks
by smileyguy
Summary: Ivan's been having weird dreams. But are they truly dreams... our reminders of his past?


Chapter 1: the beginning  
  
The year is 2004. The adepts are living in a large house, all together. but all is not well. There is now constant friction between many of the former friends, friction and. other feelings.  
  
Ivan lies down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't help thinking of her. the one he loves.  
  
"Yo, twerp, dinner!" Ivan is awakened when he hears Garret calling to him from the door.  
  
"Just a second." He mutters as he sits up. He stares at the wall for a minute, not really realizing what he's doing, then goes downstairs. He greets the other adepts with a small smile and a nod, and then sits at his normal spot, between Piccard and Sheba.  
  
"So, kid, you finished with your homework?" It was Piccard, he was the only one who called Ivan "kid" though he was younger than the rest of the adepts.  
  
"Yes." He replied simply.  
  
"Cool. I'm gonna go meet Rob at the arcade after dinner. You wanna come?"  
  
"No thanks." Ivan didn't speak for the rest of dinner, and as soon as he was finished he headed back to his room, the one he shared with Piccard.  
  
He was still staring at the same spot on the ceiling when he heard Piccard enter the room.  
  
"You ok, kid?" Ivan's older friend questioned.  
  
"Do I look ok?"  
  
"Not really. What's wrong?"  
  
"Where should I start?"  
  
"Oh come on, Ivan! It can't be THAT bad."  
  
"It's probably worse."  
  
"This is about HER, isn't it?"  
  
Ivan sighed. "Yes."  
  
"She likes you. You know it, I know, she knows it."  
  
"I'm not so sure of that."  
  
"Look, I'm not gonna argue with you anymore. But remember, if you need help, I'm here for ya, buddy. And so is she." With these last words, Piccard turned and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ivan sat on top of the hill, watching the sun set behind the mountains. He smiled and glanced at his companion.  
  
"You enjoying the view, Sheba?"  
  
"You bet! It's so peaceful. Thanks for today, Ivy." Sheba hugged her friend, making him blush.  
  
"I-it's not a big deal."  
  
"Yes it is. You know what I like, Ivy, and the other guys do too. But you're the only one who would go through all the trouble of bringing me here."  
  
"What are friends for?"  
  
Sheba smiled sadly. "Yes. friends. That's what we are. just good friends."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ivan woke from his dream with a start. He rubbed his eyes and gave out a long yawn.  
  
"Took you long enough, kid." Ivan looked across the room to see Piccard sitting in a chair, smiling at him. "Come one, man. Today's the big day. Don't wanna be late."  
  
"Late? For what?"  
  
"Did you forget, kid? Today's the day Austin Powers 4 comes out."  
  
"Yeah, but I thought our tickets were for 1:00 pm?"  
  
"They are, it's just that we're supposed to meet the guys at the park by 10:00 am. It's already 9:30."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ivan and Piccard walked into the park, heading down the path they knew would lead them towards the statue of George Washington.  
  
"I had another dream last night." Ivan said, breaking the silence. "Another one with her in it."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"You don't know the half of it. We were sitting on the hill, you know, the one back home?"  
  
Ivan continued to explain his dream, until he got to the final part.  
  
"Then what?" Piccard asked when Ivan was silent.  
  
"That's it. I woke up as soon as she uttered the last word."  
  
There was a slight pause, then.  
  
"There's something you're not telling me." Piccard said. It wasn't a question; it was a statement.  
  
"The dreams I've been having. they've happened before."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"They're not dreams. They're flashbacks. I never told anyone this, and I don't think she did either, but that day when Sheba and I disappeared. we were having the time of our lives. Every last dream I've had this past week has been a memory of that single day. And that's how it ended. with her saying we were only friends."  
  
Piccard smiled knowingly.  
  
"What is it?" Ivan inquired. "What's so funny?  
  
"Oh nothing. Come on, there's the statue."  
  
END CHAPTER 1  
  
LIKE? DON'T LIKE? PLEASE COMMENT! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ACCEPTED. 


End file.
